Creeping Out Casey
by DaseyRulesTheWorld
Summary: Derek broke Casey's computer, and she discovers something on his. Now it's her job to save the lives of anybody in Derek's way. This is a dark dasey story.
1. 1 Computer search

Creeping out Casey ep1

"Der-rek!" Shouted Casey. It was a typical day at the McDonald-Venturi's. Nobody even took a second to look up at the echo throughout the house. Casey was stomping around the house looking for her atrocious step-brother Derek, who had obviously messed with her again. Casey walked into the living room to find George sitting down on the sofa reading the newspaper. "George have you seen Derek anywhere?" George lifted his head. "He went out with some girl named Stephanie." Casey gave an annoyed sigh. "Well I need to use his computer because he decided to use it as a coaster. He spilled soda all over it." George looked disappointed and slightly angry. "You can use his, and don't worry about it. Edwin can probably fix it."

Casey walked up the stairs upset about the situation to find Edwin sitting on the stairs up to the attic staring into one of Derek's magazines. "What are you doing with Derek's Magazine?" Casey asked suspiciously. "What?" Edwin lifted his head. "Oh, getting some girl tips. Ever since I got dumped, I can't even get a girl to look at me. So Derek's magazines have tips in them on how to talk to girls." Casey looked confused. "how come you didn't ask me or Lizzie for advice?" She sat down next to him. "What do you think I should do? I mean I make jokes and try to not smell. But it's not enough." Edwin looked down at his feet but then brought his attention back to Casey. "What else do I have to do?" Casey pondered this thought. She wasn't like most girls so the girls Edwin liked wouldn't like the same stuff. "Well how about just being honest? Walk up to her casually and have a regular conversation like if she was just a regular friend and then subtly bring up the idea of going out." Edwin looked at her as though she was a genius. "Great idea Casey! I'm gonna try that on Monday." He jumped to his feet and ran upstairs. Casey giggled and made her way into Derek's room.

She sat down at his desk chair and moved cd's, magazines, and of course Derek's favorite; a plate with pizza crumbs. She moved around the mouse to find that a file was open. She was about to exit out of it when she realized that her pictures and info about her was all over it. Freaked out she looked through it. It had everything about her…even her locker combo and bra size. Creeped out she scrolled through it to find the words in big letters 'I love her but she must go'


	2. 2 awkward breakfast

Ep2

Awakening the next day Casey decided to confront Derek about what she had seen. But not until

during breakfast did she change her mind. Marti was skipping to her seat just as Nora was

setting down the pancakes. Everybody was still in the process of waking up. "What is everybody

doing today?" Nora asked. Nobody jumped at the chance to answer. Eventually Lizzie said

"Well I'm going to my soccer game. If we win then we have a spot in the finals!" She high fived

Casey who was really proud of her sister. "I'm going to play with Dimmie today. We're making

a comic book." She bit a mouthful of omlet. "I bet it's going to be fantastic Marti." George said.

He was always a supportive dad. "I'm going to watch hockey with Sam today." Derek sad said

with a mouthful of everything that was on his plate. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, you name it. Casey

looked utterly disgusted. 'How am I supposed to ask Derek when Sam's going to be with him all

day?' Casey thought to herself. 'Maybe I just dreamed all that stuff on his computer because, I

want a better excuse to hate him?' But before she could completely believe that thought Edwin

said, "I'm going to be fixing Casey's computer today. Derek really screwed it up." Everybody's

eyes landed on Derek. He showed no guilt or concern. "What are you going to be doing today

Casey?" Nora asked. Casey took a second to think of an answer that wouldn't set off Derek

about what she found. "I'm going to be doing…research." She looked a little worried. "Well

that's nice." Nora replied. "Of course you waste a perfectly good weekend studying." Derek

taunted. 'Why are you acting so normal if you're obsessed with me? Did the she has to go mean

you're going to like kidnap me or something?' Casey thought as Derek devoured his breakfast.

She rushed to finish her breakfast so she could do her homework and search his computer. But

what she would find changed all her thoughts. As soon as Derek left his room Casey couldn't

resist running in and turning on his computer. She quickly checked to make sure no one would

interrupt and closed the door. 'It's going to be an interesting night.' She sat down on the desk

chair.


	3. Sam and pie

Ep 3

That night Sam and Derek were mindless zombies completely absorbed in the hockey game.

This was perfect for Casey sneak in Derek's room. Everybody else was busy occupying themselves so she wouldn't be disturbed. Casey turned on his computer and unlike hers there was no password to go on. "Not one for privacy there Derek." She looked through his files which were getting more disturbing by the page. Casey had never seen the psychotic side of Derek before and wished she hadn't uncovered it. She opened a page and it read 'Casey has finally broken up with max but he can't come back to her. None of her old guys can. I'm the only guy for her and if she doesn't want me nobody else can want her. Sunday is when Sam is coming over. I'm going to let him go home with a piece of pie. Thanks for baking it Nora, but of course he won't realize that I'm going to lace it with drugs. 3 short hours later he's gonna be out of the competition for my woman. And it will be untraceable so nobody will even suspect he was drugged.'

Casey became panicked and ran downstairs as Derek and Sam were turning off the TV. She tried her best to look ok but inside her heart was racing. "Well I know how much you love Nora's pie. So I'll cut you a piece before you go." Derek said before walking into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Casey didn't know what to do. "Sam you can't eat that pie." Casey said. Sam was confused and shocked. "What do you mean Casey? I love all kinds of pie, I don't care if it's like burnt or anything." Casey saw Derek blocking the view of the pie. "But it's going to kill you." Casey whispered. Sam was surprised at how she was acting.

But before he could respond she said, "I read on Derek's computer that he's going to drug the pie. Sam I can't stand to see you die. Please believe me." Her eyes were filled with water yet only a single tear made it's way out. Sam looked at her like she had lost it. "Casey that's crazy. I don't think Derek would ever do something like that." Derek began walking back with a delicious looking piece of pie (yes it was on a plate but you should know that). The thought of Sam being killed by Derek made Casey's stomach go into flips. She said in the softest whisper, her eyes crying so hard. "Please don't Sam."

Sam took the piece of pie from Derek and said "thank you Derek. Casey don't worry." Casey was crying so hard. There were black smudges under her eyes from her new mascara. She knew that this was the last time she was going to ever see Sam so she just gave him a big kiss. Sam was caught off guard that he ended up falling on the couch. Derek looked furious, but they couldn't see him. Casey let go of him and Sam was in shock. You could barely hear him say whoa.

He said bye and walked out of the house.


	4. a talk with paul

Ep 4

The next day at school nobody had seen Sam. Casey was barely able to keep it together. But she focused more on observing who Derek's next target would be. He showed no sign or concern about the crazy side he unleashed in his computer.

Casey knew that at a time like this she could always talk to Paul. So during supervised study (or study hall) she got a pass to his office. He was eating a sandwich and had a mug of coffee on his desk. "Paul I really need to talk to you." Casey said immediately after walking in. Paul took a second to compute what she just said as he wasn't paying attention.

"What do you need help with?" Casey hesitated to sit down, but she didn't want to pace around. "What if you thought someone you knew was dangerous?" Paul looked at her worriedly. "Dangerous how?" Casey stuttered a little in the beginning but got it out. "I think somebody might be so crazy and love me so much that he's willing to kill someone. Please don't jump to conclusions. I'm not even sure about this but on this guy's computer it said I love her but she has to go." Paul was analyzing every word Casey said. "How do you know this guy is talking about you?" Paul was obviously trying to calm her down.

If Casey really was in danger he would do anything to save her. "There were pictures of me all over the page. And I think he poisoned Sam because we dated once." Paul knocked over his Coffee and it spilled onto the floor. Casey grabbed some napkins in her tote bag from lunch. "Here you go Paul." She handed him the napkins. He vigorously wiped he floor.

But the carpet was still colored like cappuccino. "Paul what am I going to do? How should I stay safe?" Casey was very worried and looked sick to her stomach. "Well I would say don't approach this guy by yourself and try to keep whoever he is after away from him. Try to figure out what his motive and tactics are. Basically keep yourself away from him. I'd say talk to your parents." Casey was swiftly writing down Paul's every word. After she double checked it over she stood up and grabbed her things. "Thanks Paul. You really helped me."

She exited the door and went back to class.


	5. That night

Ep 5

That night George and Nora dropped Lizzie and Edwin off at friends houses and then went to Smelly Nelly's. Marti was next door. This meant Derek and Casey were all alone.

Casey stayed in the living room and watched a jazz dance competition. She wrapped herself up in her favorite blanket as though it would keep out her fear of Derek unleashing himself. But she was wrong. Derek was in his room…at his computer.

"I can't believe she kissed Sam like that. But he's gone now." He broke into a devious smile. "But how did she know about the pie?" He scrolls through his computer looking at the pages of Casey. "God she's so fucking' hot. I can't wait until we get married and have kids." He picked up a piece of paper with the word VICTIMS on the top. It was written in red marker but it looked like blood. He crossed out Sam's name.

Also on the list were Max, Noel, Trevor, and any other guy she's ever gone out with. But there was still room on the paper for more names if he needed to add any. How could Casey know about his plan? Have her feelings for him finally emerged? He had a smirk on his face that would make you cower beneath him.

Casey had been thinking about why she was so afraid. "He can't hurt me. And if there is a problem I can just run to Emily's or drive away. I'm perfectly safe here." Even though she didn't feel comfortable in her skin anymore. She still decided to walk upstairs and go into her room.

She sat on her bed and looked at the clock. It was only 8:30. She had to live another hour and a half until she could go to bed and forget today. There was a knock on her door. Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. But playing it cool was probably better.

She opened the door and rolled her eyes. "What do you want Derek?" He opened the door and walked in past her. "You know what I want." Casey kept the door open so she could run. But she looked at him like she wasn't following. "Why did you kiss Sam?" He looked angry and Casey's heart started beating faster. "I felt like it. And why do I have to explain to you?" Derek scratched his head with fury. Casey gave a smile that showed her newly built confidence. "Can you leave now?"

Derek stared into her eyes fiercly and left the room slamming the door behind him. Casey then sat down on her bed and wrote down everything that just happened in her journal. She locked the door just to be safe. "Better safe than sorry."

In 20 minutes George, Nora, and the kids came home. Casey was able to slowly drift to sleep.


	6. at Emily's with candy

Ep 6

Casey went over to Emily's house the next day after school. "At least I have a few hours away from Derek." She said as they entered Emily's room. This wasn't out of the usual; Derek and Casey were always fighting.

The 2 girls sat down on Emily's bed. "Just forget about Derek." Emily said putting her backpack on the floor. Casey calmed down and they started gossiping. Casey had forgotten about her problems, but they still loomed nearby. Derek was outside Emily's window in a tree. Casey didn't notice him out there. Not during her whole visit.

But if she found the recording of her that he was filming then it would be very bad. Now we all know why Derek is so big on his directing. As she and Emily were talking, Casey started having a day-nightmare. About Derek locking her in the closet and just making out with her "Casey I love you." And she was smiling.

"Casey!" said Emily trying to regain her attention. Casey snapped out of it. "What?" Emily rolled her eyes. They both giggled. Derek was intently watching Casey. "I need her to confess her love for me." He thought of all the things that he could give Emily or Casey to give him something even more worth filming. There was just a bunch of stupid girly talk. An idea popped into his head. All he had to do was wait.

After about 5 minutes Casey and Emily walked out of the room. Derek swiftly entered the room dropped a red candy in Emily's purse and went back to the tree. It looked as if he was never there. His camera was perfectly in tact.

Soon Casey and Emily returned and began doing their nails. Casey got an ocean blue on her toenails and fingernails, and Emily got a sparkly green on her fingernails and toenails. Casey tested her breath. I don't know why, she just did. It wasn't very good. "Hey Em, do you have any mints?" Emily carefully picked up her purse so she wouldn't ruin her nails. "Let me see I should probably have one too." She searched through the purse. "Here you go." She handed Casey a piece of gum. "Sorry it isn't a mint, the only thing besides gum is this candy." She popped the red candy into her mouth.

Casey was happily chewing when Emily suddenly moved her hand up and down Casey's arm. Derek was watching with his full attention. 'If her love for me is stronger than the chemicals in the pill, we can make it through anything.'

Casey looked concerned. "Emily what are you doing?" Casey was uncomfortable at how Emily was getting closer. Casey almost fell off the bed because she was scooting away from her. But Emily had gripped her hip and shoulder. Casey struggled to get out of her grip and stand up. "Em, snap out of it." She was trying to back away from Emily. Derek was so glad that Casey cared about him so much that she would slap her best friend.

Emily had Casey backed into a corner. Casey knew that Emily was buried somewhere in there so she wasn't very worried. Casey was going to duck and run but Emily wrapped her arms around her. "Now Casey, you want this just as much as I do so stop fighting it." She leaned in quick enough to kiss her. Casey slowed her struggling until it came to a stop.

Derek felt so betrayed that he lent out a grunt. Casey broke from Emily and looked around the room. "Oh god, I better leave now." Casey tried to walk away but Emily still hung on. She held Casey's head so that she could kiss her some more.

Casey felt really uncomfortable so she pushed Emily away so hard and grabbed her stuff then ran out of the room. Emily was broken from her trance. Derek was back in his room…………

He wrote Emily on his victims list.


	7. jealousy is green

Ep 7

Something I wanna tell u before reading this: ok the stuff with Edwin and Casey really isn't important. I just put it in to take up some room. Some fluff u know. I used my friends name for his date. I want to put my besties names in this fanfic. But we'll see how it works. Idk. I want to put lizzie in this thing a little bit. But I'm not really sure what to use her for. Oh! I got it. And just beware because in a few chapters Derek becomes really dark. I think I know how this is going to end, but idk how to get there. So if the writing is bad for a while don't blame me. I think it's going to be a really long fanfic. Ok ur allowed to read now.

After dinner Casey was in her room when there was a knock on her door. She was afraid it might be Derek accusing her of looking at his files. She froze upon touching the doorknob, but quickly jerked the door open.

It was Edwin holding her laptop in his hands with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Casey, I was able to fix your laptop." Casey took the laptop and placed it on her desk. Edwin sat on her bed. "Why are you smiling so much?" Edwin looked embarrassed, but only a little bit. "I got a date this weekend. Your advice actually worked."

Casey giggled a little. "I'm surprised you actually took my advice at all." Edwin stood up. "Well I have a date this Saturday. Alex and I are seeing 'The mutant killer 3'. I heard that it's supposed to be better than 2 but worse that 1." Casey looked confused. "Are you sure Alex will be ok with that? Is she a monster movie type of person?" Edwin nodded and left the room.

Before Casey could get up and close the door Derek walked in and closed the door behind him. "What do you want Derek?" Casey tried so hard to look like she wasn't scared, but her eyes couldn't mask it. "How was your visit with Emily?" Casey turned around in her desk chair to face him. "Fine. Why do you care? You're barely even friends with Emily."

She was able to scrape up enough courage to look normal but inside she felt trapped. "Well the girl is practically in love with me, just thought I'd start taking an interest. You're not jealous or anything are you?" Derek raised an eyebrow at her. Casey put a tiny smirk on her face. "Why would I be?" Derek's smile went away as Casey said this.

He looked at her angrily for a while and then left the room. When he went back to his room he opened a blank page on his computer. On it he typed 'She isn't giving in to her feelings yet. How can I make her realize her feelings for me? If she doesn't co-operate with me then maybe I need to eliminate the distractions.' Derek gave a really scary smirk.

He picked up a shoebox underneath his desk and opened it slightly. "So who's next?" He pulled out a piece of paper with Noel written on it.


	8. When Kendra comes in

Ep 8

Something to read before the story: Pretend Kendra's in the same grade as them. Because otherwise she would be in college too. That's all.

During lunch the next day Casey noticed Derek staring at her in a weird way, almost like he wanted to devour her. Casey left to go to the bathroom so she could escape his eyes. Even as she was sitting in the stall she felt his pupils burning her shield of confidence that she had that day.

Casey didn't even have to go to the bathroom, she just had to escape it. But she heard footsteps walking in. She flushed and was going to was her hands until she saw that it was Kendra who had walked in. "Hey Kendra." Casey said with a fake smile, they weren't the best of friends. "Hi Casey. You'll never guess what just happened." Casey wasn't as much of a gossiper as Kendra but she couldn't resist. "What?" Kendra smiled. "Derek wants to get back together!" She let out a tiny squeal.

Casey looked concerned. "When are you guys going out?" Kendra wondered why Casey would care. "Friday! We're going to Smelly Nelly's. I guess that he can't wait for Sally to get out of college. Her loss is my gain." Kendra quickly reapplied her lip gloss and mascara before leaving.

Casey had a thought of what Derek could do to her. She was scared and had to break the date somehow. She ran out to the hallway as the bell rang. The hallway was soon filled with people. But it didn't take her long to find Derek.

"Derek! Why are you going out with Kendra? What about Sally?" Derek grew a faint smile on his face as he stepped closer to Casey. "Oh. So you are jealous. I knew you'd come around eventually." Casey stepped back and looked disgusted at Derek. "Well I can always cancel my date with Kendra and we can go out instead." Casey was frightened at the thought of going out with him. "No. Go with Kendra, but promise me you won't do anything to her." Derek now had a smirk on his face.

Did he know that she was on to him or did he just think she was jealous? "Fine, I won't do anything with Kendra." Casey was horrified. 'I said don't do anything _to_ Kendra. Not _with_ Kendra. Does he really think I want him?'

But then Derek's friend Ralph walked up with his girlfriend Amanda. Casey was so relieved to not be alone with Derek anymore. "Derek are you doing a shift at Smelly's this Friday?" Obviously Ralph and Amanda had a date planned. "No I don't Ralph. I'm going out with Kendra." Ralph looked confused. He did most of the time.

"What happened to Sally? I thought you guys were going to wait for eachother." Derek gave a loud exhale, it wasn't a sigh. "I can't go 4 years without girls. You know me better than that." Derek winked at Casey. Her eyes widened.

'I have to save Kendra. Somehow.' Case came up with an idea almost instantly. "Why don't you guys double? Then Derek can still let you use his employee discount and he can have his friend with him." Amanda and Ralph both smiled, but Derek looked Casey straight in the eyes.

She read them as if they were saying 'You just want them to keep an eye on me.' Derek smirked. "Pretty smart McDonald." After that Derek turned around and walked away.


	9. because it made me happy

Ep 9

Before u read note: Sorry. I know I'm doing a lot of these. I hated how the beginning of this is. I'm re-reading the dream and I thought it was really bad. I wrote this a few weeks. I didn't want to use sex or rape this early in the story yet. But it's coming. So ignore how terrible the beginning of this chapter is. I told u Derek was gonna go dark, here is the beginning of it. Ok. U get to read now. Yay! Oh and review!

Casey had a terrible dream that night. She was locked in Derek's room. All alone until Derek walked in. "Welcome Casey. I told you that eventually you'd come around." She was lying down on his bed. He was wearing his pajamas and she was wearing a skimpy silk nightgown. "oh ya. I'll always be around for you baby." Derek sat down next to her.

They had apple juice in wine glasses. They were having a great time. "I ignored you for so long." Casey stared into his eyes, and she saw rage. "Yes you did. And you made me kill everyone." He got up and slapped her so hard that her nose started bleeding. "Why did you kill them Derek?" She stood up to face him but he pushed her down.

"They're dead. It's only us now and you will love me." One hand held her 2 hands together and his other hand was ever so gently stoking her cheek. "Derek please get off me!" Derek grew even more aggressive. "No! You have to see what damage you did." He flipped her over so that she was facing his closet. There laid the corpses of everybody.

Casey screamed and Derek began yelling at her about why she should've just admitted that she loved him. She cried a lot, so Derek decided not to rape her. He did however fiercely rip off her nightgown.

Her underwear was still on, but she felt so violated. Casey now screamed and woke up. "ok, it was only a dream." Lizzie ran into her room. "What's wrong?" Casey felt so glad to have Lizzie there. "I had this terrible dream." Lizzie sat down on her bed. "What was it about?"

Casey couldn't think of a lie. "It was about…Derek. He was drinking apple juice with me and-" Casey caught herself from mentioning anything else. Lizzie looked confused. "and what?" Casey knew she couldn't mention anything else that happened. "I can't remember." Lizzie shrugged her shoulders and stood up. "Well if you want to tell me about anything else you dream about I'm next door." Casey felt very comforted by this. "I will." Lizzie left closing the door behind her.

Casey had enough reassurance to try and sleep again. About 10 minutes later Casey had almost fallen back asleep. Derek quietly opened the door walked into her room and closed and locked the door. He lied down in bed next to her. Casey didn't notice. She turned to get in a more comfortable position but she noticed Derek and gasped.

"Relax Casey, I'm not going to do anything to you." Casey's heart was racing. She was scared. "Leave me alone Derek!" Derek gave her a smug smile. "Don't worry." He moved forward to whisper in her ear. "I'm gonna make everything ok." He moved back to where he was. Casey felt so dirty. "Why did you kill Sam?" Derek looked devious.

"Because it made me happy." Casey's jaw dropped. Derek kissed her cheek lightly and left the room.


	10. We'll be together soon darling

Ep 10

Before school the next day Derek was walking down the hallway. He spotted Noel talking to somebody he didn't recognize. "Showtime." Derek smiled and walked up to them. "Hey Noel." Noel was confused at why Derek was talking to him. They were barely friends during the musical, and were even less of friends when it ended. "Hi Derek." Derek let out a small laugh at Noel's confusion. "Walk with me talk with me."

They began walking down the hallway. Noel's face was still overcome with confusion. "Why haven't you made a move on Casey yet?" Noel's face slowly returned to normal before answering. "She's going out with Truman. That makes her unavailable." Derek smirked but also looked disappointed. 'I knew that jerk Truman was no good. I wish I never convinced him to keep tying for Casey. Why did she stop turning him away?' Derek was lost in his thoughts (now you know that Derek CAN think, so Casey was wrong) "Come on Noel, you're a man. And man gets what man wants." Noel grimaced at Derek. 'What is Derek saying, you gotta respect women.' Noel kept looking at Derek. "But only if man works for what he wants. And even then you can't always get what you want Derek." Derek laughed.

"Noel, you should learn something…I ALWAYS get what I want." Casey was at the lunch door talking to Truman. Derek winked at her and walked inside. Noel walked up to Casey and Truman. Truman looked confused. "What were you talking to Derek about?" Noel wanted to give a brief explanation. "He told me that even though you're going out with Casey I should make a move on her." Truman looked surprised. "That doesn't sound like Derek. But I don't know him that well." Noel nodded his head in understanding. "I don't know him that well either." They both looked at Casey as though she could answer their problems.

"It sounds like advice he would give himself, not somebody else. He has been acting weird lately though. Weird for Derek that is." She giggled a little. Noel smiled, her laughter always put him in a good mood. "Well let's go eat lunch, you can join us Noel." They walked into the caf and sat down at the table where Emily already was. Casey sat across from her because she still hadn't completely recovered from that day in her room.

"Hey guys. Derek wants to talk to you Casey." Casey grew a frown on her face. Truman grabbed her hand to comfort her. Noel showed no reaction because he knew that somebody would pick it up. Casey rolled her eyes. "I don't care what he has to say. I'll talk to him later." The gang shrugged and ate lunch in peace. But Derek was sitting a few tables away keeping an eye on Casey. He knew a plan had to be formulated if he was going to get his woman.

He got up and went to his locker. Inside his unused science book was beautiful picture of Casey. He stared at it intently. A teacher was walking down the hall so he flipped to a random page. There was a piece of notebook paper in it with the phone numbers of some girls named Alyssa, and Lauren. When the teacher left he went back to Casey. "You will be mine darling. We'll be together soon." He shut the book and went back to lunch.


	11. this vanilla ice is ready

Ep 11

Casey was in French, her last class of the day. She glanced up at the clock. Only 7 minutes left until she had to go home in the same car as Derek. She could barely hear her teacher reviewing cognates, again. She pictured Derek driving away until she admitted to be in love with him. She shuddered and paid attention to the teacher telling the class their homework.

Noel and Derek were in gym. Noel was tying his shoe when Derek dropped a tiny white pill into his water bottle. It quickly dissolved, so nobody would notice. The bell rang and the guys left the locker room. Derek handed Noel his water bottle. "Dude, you gotta stay hydrated."

Noel took the bottle as they reached his locker. "Why do you keep hanging out with me Derek…no offense." Derek laughed slightly. "It's my last year, I want to try and be friends with everyone by the time I leave. Except Casey because seriously why would I want to be friends with her?"

Casey entered the hall and observed Derek and Noel talking. She became worried and jogged a few yards to where they were. "Hey guys!" The both turned to Casey. "Derek, I think mom will want us to pick up Lizzie and Edwin on our way home."

Derek and Casey began walking down to her locker. Noel was left alone. "Bye guys." Casey turned around. "I'm sorry Noel. Bye." She hugged him before continuing with Derek.

"Did you do anything to Noel?" Casey tried to sound calm. It didn't work very well. "Why should you care? I didn't do anything he wasn't asking for." They separated and went to their lockers. Casey was going through her notebooks and grabbing all her supplies.

She had a picture of Truman on the door. "I'll miss you." After everything was carefully placed in her tote bag she closed the door and walked over to Derek's locker.

He had crossed Noel's name off the list and put it away before Casey came. "Ready to go Derek?" Casey had just walked up. Derek placed a book into his backpack and closed his locker door. "All set. Why do we have to pick up Lizzie and Edwin?"

Casey looked around, nobody else was in the hall. "I kinda just said that so we wouldn't get stuck talking to Noel." Derek smiled at this. His plan was already falling in place.

They walked out the front doors of the school and into the parking lot. There were people there, which made Casey more comfortable. She didn't want to talk to Noel because she couldn't stand saying an actual goodbye or being there long enough to start crying. Derek thinks it's because she wants to get home asap and be with him.

They got into the car and began driving home. There was dead silence until about 10 minutes later when Derek made a wrong turn. Casey knew because she had chart at home about safely and quickly driving to and from school.

"Derek. What are you doing?" Derek smiled at her. "Just trust me babe, we'll be fine." Casey was frightened. "Babe?" Derek made a fake apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry I meant baby. Or sweety. Or honey." Casey was confused and frightened now. She quickly made sure her seatbelt was tight and tensed her body. "Where are we going?"

Derek was still driving like normal, but just kept going down the wrong turns. "Casey, it won't be a surprise if I tell you would it?" He glanced at her. They reached a red light. "No. I guess not." She looked at him and the looked away. The light turned green. "Can you at least give me a hint or something?" Derek smiled.

He loved Casey's curiosity in his presents for her. "Ok. We're coming back on Saturday." Casey's face went to complete confusion. "Why are you showing me now? Why not just wait until Saturday?" She gave a weak smile. "This way you have something to look forward to while I'm with Kendra tonight."

He smirked intensely for a second then returned to a smile. Casey didn't want him to take her everywhere. "Wow. It's Friday already." Her mind racked up everything that happened in just one week.

"It sure is Friday. But tomorrow is our night. We're going to have dinner right here and maybe dessert. If you know what I mean" He pulled the car up to a small spot under a bridge. You could see a lake in front of it. It would be romantic if you were in Derek's position. Casey couldn't believe it.

Was he implying that she loses her virginity here?! "Wow Derek. Don't you think it's a little much for, uh, this stage?" Derek let out a small laugh about her caution. Max never did anything this amazing for Casey, neither did Sam. "We're only having dinner here. But if you want some dessert, this vanilla ice is ready. You are totally refined sugar."

Casey was scared and wanted to go home. "We should go…I need to… pick out the perfect outfit for this." She smiled weakly again. Derek smiled and looked lovingly into her eyes. "No matter what you wear, you will always be beautiful in my eyes." He softly grabbed her hand.

She didn't want to pull away and make him angry, but she didn't like him like that. She pulled away after a little while. "Don't worry Casey." He pulled out of the spot and drove them home.


	12. The night

Ep 12

Before you read: now. I'm going to tell the story in Casey's side first, then it'll be Derek's side. The story began on a Saturday, now it's Friday. Just so you don't get confused. And I'm just going to give you a hint about the next chapter…Derek's nice and mean at the same time. I know it isn't a good hint. But I haven't written it yet, so idk what's really gonna happen.

CASEY'S SIDE

5:58: Kendra arrived

6:03: Ralph and Amanda arrived

6:12: The group left for dinner.

6:15 I turned on my laptop and checked my email, a letter from Emily saying Sam died. His funeral is in a few weeks.

6:20: I retuned an email saying I will be there and I'm really upset about Sam

6:24 I went downstairs and watched cartoons with Marti for a while

6:54: I make tea and go upstairs

7:01: Lizzie asks me for advice on a present for Jamie's birthday next week

7:19: Edwin and Alex come home from their date

7:21: I set the table for dinner

7:30: The family eats dinner

8:00: Edwin and Alex decide to take a "walk"

8:06: I help George clean the dishes

8:20: Derek and Kendra come back from their date

8:31 Kendra leaves

8:34: Edwin and Alex kiss when mom and George aren't looking

8:36: Alex's parents come and pick her up

8: 41: Derek is watching hockey, I go to his room his computer doesn't say anything about tomorrow

8:46: Lizzie slams her door

8:49: Lizzie spills her guts to me about how Jamie called to break up with her.

9:27: Lizzie goes to bed. I take a shower. Edwin's ecstatic about his date. Derek's making a huge sandwich. Mom and George are downstairs. Marti is playing with Daphne.

9:40: I'm bushing my teeth. Derek comes and tells me it will be his first time if I decide to "go all the way" tomorrow night.

9:47: I'm writing the day in my diary

9:55: I'm falling asleep

DEREK'S SIDE

5:58: That bitch Kendra comes

6:03: Amanda and "Ralphie" come

6:12: I drive everyone to Smelly Nelly's

6:28: we're seated

6:41: we finally get our food, this placed is packed

6:50: I think about how much fun it would be to do Casey as I chew

6:55: Kendra kisses me

7:02: Amanda kisses Ralph, they remind me of Casey and I

7:14: we finish eating

7: 18: we leave the parking lot

7:23: We come home

7:30: we walk down and hang at the park

7:59: we come back

8:04: Why can't Kendra stop calling me Derey (dare-ee)?

8:10: Ralph and Amanda leave

8:12: Kendra and I make out in the car. She won't be nearly as good of a kisser as Casey.

8:18: we leave the car

8:20: we enter the house

8:31: Kendra leaves

8:34: Edwin kisses his new girlfriend. I have taught him well.

8:37: Hockey is coming on. Casey looks excited about tomorrow

8:39: Lizzie gets a call from Jamie.

8:45: Lizzie stomps to her room in tears. Jamie was being stupid and broke up with her.

9:22: Hockey ends. I seriously feel like a sandwich.

9:36: I can hear Casey's sweet voice singing in the shower. I bet she wishes I was there with her. But I want to save her for when we're both ready.

9:38: I pull Emily's name out of the box. Oh, the things I could do to her.

9:40: I brush my teeth with Casey. She seemed nervous.

9:50: Casey is in her room. Lizzie is having trouble sleeping. Dad and Nora are downstairs. Edwin's being weirder than usual. And we all know how hard that is.

10:00: reading a magazine about snowboarding. It's kinda boring.

10:23: I'm gonna update my myspace. Maybe I'll go on Sam's and write on it about how he's dead. it is really sad, but I had no choice.

10:30: all done. I'm going to bed now.


	13. The dawn of a new day

Ep 13

When Casey came down the next morning Lizzie was completely down in the dumps. She and Jamie were so close. Casey wished there was something she could do, but nothing came to mind. "Hey Liz. How're you holding up?" She made her voice gentle. Even though nobody else was around, she wanted to act like they were with the family. Lizzie looked at her.

Lizzie looked like she had been crying all night. "How do you think sis?" Casey had never seen this side of Lizzie before, it was a little scary compared to what Lizzie was usually like. "It's going to be ok Lizzie." She smiled at her little sister. "This is how I felt after I broke up with Max, it'll be ok." Lizzie brightened a little bit. "Well it's different than that. Jamie was my boyfriend and my best friend. Max was just your boyfriend." Casey frowned. Max wasn't that close to her other than in the dating sense.

Casey knew that something else was affecting her sister. "Well, do you want to go out today. See a movie?" Lizzie smiled weakly. "ok. We can see a movie." Lizzie liked spending time with her big sister. "What movie?" Casey picked up the paper. She read through it. "What about… ooh! 'The summer with my lover'? That sounds nice." Lizzie's face returned to sadness.

Casey assumed that it was something about the movie. "Or something else. We could see that movie Edwin saw last night." Lizzie looked at the paper. "I don't really care what we see. It's just that was the movie Jamie and I were going to see 'The summer with my lover' today or tomorrow. What else can we see?" She scrolled through the paper. Casey looked at her sister with a tiny amount of pity. "What about if we see 'why I eat ice cream'? That sounds cool."

Marti was coming down the stairs for breakfast. "I like ice cream!" Casey and Lizzie giggled. Marti was always being so cute. "Can I come with you guys?" Casey looked at Lizzie. Lizzie nodded and turned to Marti. "Sure." Marti went to wit on the couch with them. She liked having two older sisters around. "Ok we can go for lunch today."

The rest of the family woke up soon for breakfast. Casey kept her eyes from Derek's as much as possible. But he looked at her nicely the whole meal. Not at all in a scary way. Casey felt relieved but what was going to happen tonight? After breakfast she helped Nora create a "pitch" for work in a few days. But soon Derek came downstairs.

[Time switch 2 hours later]

Casey was feeling so screwed about tonight. She didn't want to go near Derek. He's killed 2 people to be with her. Why is he just becoming obsessed now? She wondered if he was in his room right now.

She poked her head into the hallway to find that Derek's room was left open. She scurried in and closed the door. If something was going to happen tonight, she wanted to be ready. The computer was already turned on, but it was just sitting there. No programs were even open.

Casey quickly opened the newest page of his folder labeled as 'Casey'. It said about how tonight was going to be magical and exciting.

'Tonight is the night me and my girl are going to seal the deal. Casey is a little anxious about it, but it's ok. Good luck breaking the news to Truman. He's a total weirdo anyways. But he'll be out of the picture soon enough I gather. So far I have taken care of 2 targets. But that's not all, everybody is going to get in the way. I think Casey is finally coming around though. I know this is jumping around from 1 idea to another, but I can't concentrate that much. Edwin and Lizzie keep laughing from the games closet. Young love, how refreshing. Oh crap. I'm starting to sound like a girl! But it's ok because what matters is me and Casey living happily ever after. Nothing else in life matters except Casey and Me, together. And nothing and nobody is gong to stop me."

Casey gasped at this entry. Her face was completely overcome with shock and utter horror. Was Derek really this interested in her? She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and worried it might be Derek. She closed the page and dove underneath his bed.

Derek opened the door and stepped into the room. He sat down at the desk chair. He swiftly picked up the shoebox and opened the lid a little bit. He roughly stuck his hand inside and pulled out a slip of paper. It read Sheldon.

"Have fun in the afterlife Schlepper." He gave a small evil laugh. Casey held her hand over her mouth before she gasped. Derek planned his killings in his bedroom. Right next to her room. He was seriously sick and twisted.

A voice that sounded like George's came from downstairs. "Casey!" Oh crap! Derek was just sitting there skimming a comic book. How could she go downstairs without having Derek see her? At least his door was open, so she didn't have to waste time opening and closing it.

Suddenly her phone began ringing. Derek lifted his head and looked around the room then returned his interest to the comic book. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened it. Her phone read Truman.

Casey whispered into the phone. "Hi there sweetie." Casey smiled but crawled further under the bed to block the view of herself more. "Hi Casey." She smiled. It was wonderful to hear the sweet sound of his voice through the receiver.

"Now isn't a really good time. I'm busy." She heard Derek yawn and felt him sit on the bed. "Well that's ok. I'll see you on Monday." Casey looked disappointed. And spoke under her breath. "I really hope so." Apparently Truman had heard her.

"What?" Casey widened her eyes. "Nothing. I'll see you on Monday. Love you." She had a tiny smile. "I love you too. Bye Casey." Casey giggled a little bit. "Bye sweety." She flipped her phone closed. And slowly began to creep out from under the bed. Her head was partly out when she heard George call again from down the stairs.

Derek sat up. Casey drew herself completely under the bed. Derek go out and went into the hallway. She waited until his footsteps got quieter and then she heard the bathroom door close. Casey quickly got out from under the bed with lint all over her shirt.

Case quickly brushed it off and sped out of the room. She began walking at a normal speed. She was almost at the top of the stairs. George was tapping his foot impatiently. Something was up. But she was distracted by hearing Derek say her name at the other end of the hallway. She slowly turned around.

"What is it Derek?" She was so not in the mood for his crazy obsession. He smiled at her. "Looking forward to tonight." He winked at her and then walked into his room. Casey stood frozen in fear but quickly walked down the stairs to find George and Nora standing there. They looked really, really, really sad. "Is something wrong?"

The 2 looked at eachother before looking back at Casey. "Casey sit down." Casey walked over and plopped herself on the couch. Something really was up. "What is it?" Nora sat down next to her. "Casey, Noel was found dead in the back of his car. The doctors are saying he poisoned himself."


	14. You're the closest I ever got

Casey was in her room getting dressed for this "date" thinking how Derek could be so cold hearted. Whatever goes on tonight will be hard to erase from her memory. Somebody knocks on the door. "Come in."

Her dear step bro Derek walks in. "Hey. Are you ready yet?" Casey turned to him as she put on an earring. "Nope."

"Obviously." Casey replied with an attitude. She was trying to shake off her strange feelings, but now he was trying to hurry her up. "I need some more time."

"Girls." Derek sighed. He walked in and shut the door. "Well, do you need any help?" He looked down to see her gym shoes were untied. "Can I tie your shoes maybe?"

She looked down to notice her untied laces. "Fine." She grunted. If it would get him to leave her alone. She walked and sat on her bed as Derek kneeled down to tie her shoes. He tied her shoes and even remembered to double knot them. "Impressive."

"I know." Derek sat close to her on the bed. "I got skills." Casey scooted away, but every time she did Derek scooted closer. Soon she was at the end and stuck.

"Can you stop?" She asked him awkwardly.

"Sorry, just following my instincts." He leaned his head towards hers. Casey tried to resist, but soon she gravitated to Derek's lips. They were locked in a single peck on each others lips.

"STOP DEREK!" Casey stood up and grabbed a tissue to wipe her lips. "2 coats of lip gloss to be wasted on you." She couldn't help but think about Truman when she kissed him, Derek was a better kisser.

"It's ok. I'll give you some space." He opened her door again. "See you in ten." He left her room closing the door behind him. Casey stood there breathless.

{ten minutes later}

"Ok I'm ready to go tutor Ralph." Casey lied to her parents. She waved goodbye to her mom before Derek pushed her out the door.

"Now we're here." Derek said as he pulled into the spot they were yesterday. "Are you ready for dinner?" Casey nodded weakly as the kiss flooded through her brain.

'I shouldn't be thinking about Derek' she thought. "What did you pack?" They both stepped out of the car.

"Food, what else?" He led her over to a dirt spot. "Don't worry, we aren't sitting in dirt." He pulled out a blanket and spread it on the ground. "Ladies first." Casey slowly got on the ground.

"How did you find this place?" She grabbed the picnic basket and opened it.

"One day I was just cruising Dvent style, and just found it." He sat down and helped her unpack the food. There was a salad and a small steak for Casey. A huge sandwich and small steak for Derek. They also had 2 Pepsi's to share.

Derek lit 2 candles. "Fancy." Casey was kind of overwhelmed by all the romantic stuff, even if she was a romantic herself. She opened the salad container to see that if was fresh and had the perfect amount of dressing.

"Anything for my lady." He was so charming right now. Maybe if he was like this when they met, Casey would be enjoying herself here.

"Thanks." She stuck the plastic fork into her salad. They started eating dinner, Casey was secretly observing to look for escape routes incase Derek goes too far. Derek was secretly planning how he was gonna move in on her without hr noticing too well. Soon they finished eating. "That was tasty Derek." Casey wiped her mouth.

Derek half smirked as his game plan was perfect. "I knew it…So now what?" Maybe Casey was feeling the same way.

"Maybe we could just talk." She was trying to figure out what Derek was planning next, obviously he wants to have sex tonight. But she can take care of herself.

"Can we talk in the car, it's kinda chilly." It was pretty cold, so it seemed like a reasonable request.

"Sure." Casey remembered the ride over here, there was a pillow in the backseat, a cd in the car and a condom in the glove compartment. She knew what was going on. She tried to sit in the passenger seat but Derek insisted that they sit in the back. "I don't want to sit there Derek."

"Casey, trust me. I won't do anything you don't want me to do; I respect you enough for that." He was so sly and charming that after a minute she reluctantly got in, but spaced herself from him.

"What do you want to talk about?" She just popped the question so he couldn't make a move.

"How are things?" He didn't know what to say to her. They had a very awkward conversation, but within 20 minutes they started getting more personal. "Can I tell you a secret Casey?" She nodded her head. "You're the closest I ever got." This confused her.

"But we only kissed, you've made out with girls long before me." Derek giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Not the closest to sex, the closest to love." He looked down. Casey felt kinda bad for assuming it's all about getting laid to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She placed an apologetic hand on his shoulder. He turned to her with a sad look on his face. Casey hugged him.

"It's ok Case." He leaned in and kissed her. She went into it without resistance this time, now they were making out. It was getting really heated until Derek tried to stick his tongue in her mouth. Then Casey pulled away. Too late, Derek had a good grasp on her hair. He pulled her down and got on top of her.

"DEREK GET OFF OF ME!" She shouted to him. But Derek was already in the mood. He started nibbling on her ear. She started crying because she knew how this was gonna end up.

"Casey stop resisting what's right. We love each other so we should make love." He put his hands under her shirt and started going up slowly. She felt so violated and tried to get his hands off of her.

"Derek." She muttered. He stopped with her ear and looked at her. His eyes dead said 'You aren't stopping this.' She began fighting him more now. He took off his shirt and undid the button and zipper of her jeans. Casey was strong though.

"It's ok Casey. We're 18 and adults so we can do this legally." Of course that didn't help. Casey would've pushed him off. But he was shirtless, it would be gross. He stopped with her pants and took both of their shoes off.

"Please stop." Casey muttered through her tears. He started necking her and she tried to push his face away. He began getting her shirt off. No matter how much she fought, it was off soon enough. At least her bra was still on. Derek was feeling all over her torso.

"Doesn't this feel good?" He said getting off her neck. "Do you want to be on top for a while?" Casey shook her head, felt her neck. There would be a hickey from this. Derek undid his belt and tried getting Casey's pants off again, it took a while. But he was successful. At least she had her underwear on and Derek had his pants on.

"What are we doing after this?" Derek looked puzzled. He didn't think about that. "I'll call and say I'm staying at Ralph's and you call and say you're staying at Emily's. He called George's cell and told him that. Casey would call Nora later. That was Derek's orders. Now he started making out with her again.

Casey felt strangely ok with just making out. But the fact that they were naked ruined it. However she was able to put her hands on his arms. She didn't realize Derek took his pants off. But she did notice him trying to unhook her bra. She cut off the kisses.

"Hey!" He unhooked it. "What are you doing?" He smirked and just murmured a small "It's ok, just trust me." Into her ear. He finished taking off her bra, but Casey covered herself. "There's no need to be shy." He said.

He finally took off his boxers. Casey was surprised because his thing was HUGE! "Holy shit Derek." He laughed and removed her thong quickly during her shock. Now they were both naked and Derek was about to go all the way.

"Get the condom!" Casey said. "I don't want any baby mama drama." Derek got off of her to get to the glove compartment. Casey took this opportunity to open the door and run. She got to the lake and just started swimming as fast as she could go.

Derek was coming after her and caught up with her in the middle of the lake. "Why did you run away?" Derek said. He was really angry. Casey couldn't help but cry. She just broke down.

"Why do you think?" She had trouble talking. "You're killing my friends and practically raping me!" She couldn't keep it together. Derek really looked sorry.

"I'm sorry." He grabbed her into a hug, and it was a real hug. "I didn't want to hurt you." The impossible happened, Derek Venturi was crying. Casey could tell he was serious about this.

"You just took it too far Derek." She replied. Soon they worked it out and went back to the car. They put their clothes on again and Casey called Nora and said she was sleeping over at Emily's.

They were in the backseat but it was very awkward. They talked through everything and worked it out, but they were still awkward feeling. After all, they almost had sex. They agreed on going to a hotel for the night because Derek's plans backfired and they didn't end up staying in the car all night.

"Now you're the closest I ever got, both ways now." Casey giggled. It was so good to see her smile. She hugged him again because she didn't like the silence that came. Derek felt the same.

"Well we won't be needing this anymore." She opened the door and threw the condom away. But she quickly got back in. "Derek I think there's someone in the bush watching us."


	15. he spit out blood

Derek got out of his side of the car to see whatever Casey saw. There was a pair of eyes in the bushes. He got back in the car and locked the doors. "There's someone out there Casey." They covered the windows.

"Who do you think it is?" Casey asked. She wasn't scared, but a little shaken. Derek held her hand to comfort her. He did that sometimes when she was really upset.

"They can't get to us when we're safe in here." He made sure she was ok with this. Now they were stuck in the backseat because they weren't getting out of the car until they're safe. There was a screeching sound outside.

"I think they're scratching the car Derek." Casey said. Then there was a popping sound.

"They better not be flattening the tires." Derek said. "How will we get out of here?" He asked. The tire by Casey was having trouble popping, so she peeked out the window.

"Max!" She stuttered.

"Max!" Derek repeated. He got out of his door to find Max trying to screw with his car. "What the hell are you doing?" Casey didn't want anything dangerous to happen, so she would supervise. Unfortunately, when she opened her door she hit Max's…

"Derek, I was onto you the whole time. I knew you were just trying to get with my girl." Max noticed Casey's glare. "My ex-girl." Derek walked up to him clutching his fist. How dare he try and mess with them. Casey ran in front of him and stopped him.

"Derek, don't do anything stupid." Casey said. Max chimed in "Yeah, like Casey." Talk about offensive. She walked up to him, you could see her frustration in her eyes about everything. "I am not stupid, I have a 4.0 gpa, I broke up with you, and im taking Derek's side. How stupid is that?" Max laughed, which only got Derek even more fired up.

"You better watch it quarterback." Derek said. "I'm gonna torture you." The 2 didn't take their eyes from each other. "How will you do that Venturi?" Max said with pure anger. Derek dipped Casey giving her a spontaneous wet kiss. He put her back up released the kiss. "How about that, I almost had sex with your girl and you couldn't get close." It was easy to tell it burned Max inside.

"Guys this isn't the right thing to do." Casey said. They didn't even notice. The two ran towards each other and started punching and kicking. Derek socked Max perfectly in the face and he spit out blood, but Derek had a terrible black eye. Casey didn't know what to do, but if she didn't stop them who knows how bad it could get "GUYS!" She shouted at them so they would pause. "Please stop fighting."

"This isn't about you Casey." Max said. "Yeah, stay out of it Case." Derek agreed. She wouldn't take this. She walked straight up to them and pulled them apart. This is just unbelievable. "Derek, there's a motel and a mechanic just up the road so it's ok, and Max I'm sorry we broke up. But it's something that you move on, try going out with someone else." The guys calmed down a little bit, but were still ready to fight.

"Listen." She said. "Max can you please go home; I promise I won't have sex with anyone until I'm married. It that ok with you?" Max hesitated but nodded his head. "Derek," Casey said turning to the other idiot there. "We can have a nice virgin night at the motel and then head to the mechanic's place in the morning, they're next door." Derek nodded his head eventually.

"I'm sorry Casey." Max said. "I shouldn't get worked up over nothing. I'll go home now." He kissed her lightly on her cheek and walked away. Wowwwww. He gave up just like that.

"Let's go Derek." Eventually they pushed the car to the motel and rented a really nice suite. They walked into the room and it was amazing. Flat screen (with video games), a huge bed, and no bugs.

Derek just plopped on the bed and turned on sports. Casey rolled her eyes. She set her purse by the doorway and sat in the bed next to him. They ordered a movie and watched it, but it was late so they eventually fell asleep next to each other. Their fingers barely touching.

Casey gasped and sat upon the bed. It slowly woke Derek. "What's wrong?" Casey looked at him as if she was scared.

"I had this dream, and Max came and kept trying to shoot us and we almost didn't live and-" Derek cut her off.

"It's just a dream Casey, only a dream." He got her to lie down again. "Nothing in dreams are real." He put his hand around her shoulder and Casey was uncomfortable with it. He moved his hand back to where it was before and kissed her on the check. "Goodnight Casey."

"Goodnight Derek. Thanks for helping me." She gave him a squeeze then went to the bathroom.

Derek began talking to himself. "What am I doing? I'm the one who started everything." He pulled the piece of paper from his pocket that said Emily from before. "I still have to kill her because I swore I would always finish what I started, except for school." Right now Casey was washing her hands. "Maybe I can get with Casey tonight and then make it look like Emily committed suicide, that'll work." Casey came out of the bathroom and Derek pretended that he was already asleep.

Casey got into the bed. She was lying on her side and "sleeping" Derek's hand just happened to land on top of hers when he turned over. Casey moved her hand. She wouldn't give into it.

Soon, they were both sleeping for real and they were really close they were facing each other and if they wanted to. Derek moved to lie on his back and his hand slid across Casey's it tickled her enough to wake her.

"He really is adorable, but I can't love him. He's the one who started everything, and killed everyone. But if it never happened we wouldn't be here right now. I can't decide." She sighed. "Better get some sleep for tomorrow" She kissed him. Then she turned over and accidentally kicked his leg, so Derek woke up.

"ow." Casey turned towards him and apologized. Their fingers were intertwined and they'd started playing footsie.

{15 minutes later}

"I'm winning." Casey said just before beating Derek in a thumb wrestling match. "I win." She announced quietly. They had been playing stupid little games for a while, they were sitting up, just so you know. They were getting close (I mean their bodies, not relationship). Because of thumb wrestling, they were holding hands.

"This is awkward." Casey whispered to him. "But it's cool at the same time." She giggled. 'I think I might love you Derek.' She thought to herself.

"I love you Casey." Derek whispered in her ear. Casey felt an amazing feeling rush through her body. They kissed a few times and layed down. They were right next to eachother. "I think I might love you too Derek." Casey whispered to him.

Everything was perfect the way it was. They just stayed there for what seemed like forever, then they turned to face eachother. Derek moved some hair from Casey's face and it ignited a spark. They held eachother close and within an hour the deed was almost done.

"Derek I threw away the condom, we can't." Derek looked like he was in an 'oh shit' mood. 'maybe this is a sign' Casey thought. But she chooses her own destiny. "What the hell." She gave Derek a cue.


	16. pet squirrel

The next day Casey and Derek were getting ready to head out. "Last night was amazing." Casey said to Derek. She believed that there was now permanent damage to her smiling muscles.

"Totally." Derek said with a wide grin. He had an amazing time last night too. They were both glad that their first times were romantic and REALLY good. "Are you ready?" Casey was placing her blush into her purse.

"Yep." She seemed eager to be going. "Let's find the mechanic and get home." They overslept because the alarm clock wasn't loud enough. Derek agreed and they left the motel.

Derek paid for their stay as Casey went out to the car. "Oh my god!" She gasped. The car…it was just, torn up. "Who could do this?" Derek came outside but stopped as soon as he saw his car.

Spray paint on the doors, a cracked window, and painted on the windshield was "u can't have her!" "I'm gonna kill Max!" Derek said with anger. Casey just stood there, mesmerized. Who could even _think_ of doing this?

"Derek let's just get to the mechanic, now." She didn't want to go with Derek and believe max did this, it could be someone else. They were exhausted from pushing the car to the auto shop next door. "Finally we're here." Casey said before exhaling. It was hard because a lot of people were leaving so they had to ignore everyone's strange glances towards them.

There was a mechanic underneath a car when they walked in. "Hello?" Derek asked. The worker set down a wrench and rolled out of the car. He looked familiar to Derek, but he just couldn't tell who it was.

"Paul!" Casey said surprised with relief. Paul smiled and was glad to see Derek and Casey. Casey became in a great mood to see Paul. Derek didn't care. "You work here?" Paul laughed. 'Guidance counselor, that's it' Derek thought.

"Teacher's salary, I work here over summer." He liked seeing students out of school, it just perked him up. He glanced at the trashed car behind the two. "Is that your car?" Paul asked with concern, he wasn't sure about the windshield graffiti.

"Yes." Derek chimed in. "Max started harassing us last night, so we crashed at the motel." Paul looked concerned. "How fast can you fix it, the 'rents will probably want us home asap." Derek explained. Paul went and examined the car.

"I could get it done in a few hours, but it'll cost more." Casey looked at Derek because she didn't bring much cash with her, Derek didn't either. How would they get the money?

"How much?" Derek asked him. Paul looked at the damage again, calculated the amount in his head. He liked them, so he would toss in a tiny discount. Plus he would probably do this all by himself, which is more expensive.

"oh, I'd say about $2300." He said. Casey's jaw dropped. How could they get that much money? It's Max's fault for interrupting them last night, Derek was spilling his guts to her and vice versa. For once they were truly getting along.

"We'll pay." Derek said suddenly. Casey looked at him with concern. Derek gave a reassuring pat on her back. She wasn't sure how to feel about this.

"Alright then. I'll start working on it now, you guys can wait in the parking lot or something." They rolled the car next to the one Paul was working on when they came. Casey went and found a place to sit away from the car. She didn't want to watch.

She was racking her brain when Derek came out of the auto shop. "Paul's pretty cool." He sat down next to her. There are more important things going on right now.

"How are we going to pay?" She was worried, but Derek had a plan. He gave her a simple smile.

"Chillz Case." Derek replied. "The house is only a few blocks from here. I'll run home, get Edwin's money, then comeback before Paul's done fixing the car." Casey had to admit it was a good plan. It might actually work. She gave him a high five and Derek left.

{10 minutes later}

Derek was climbing up the tree to Casey's window so the parents wouldn't notice he's home. He successfully got into her room, but Nora was down the hall. He went into Casey's closet and Nora went into Casey's room.

"I wonder why Derek and Casey aren't home yet." She placed different clothes into Casey's dresser. "Who knows?" She took forever to put all of Casey's clothes away. Eventually she went to Lizzie's room. Perfect opportunity.

"Alright." He slid out of the closet and silently went up to Edwin's room. He went into the room without knocking. He walked in on Edwin during a phone call. At least he wasn't facing the door so he didn't see Derek walk in.

"So tonight?" He giggled. "Sure I'll meet up with you at 7." He stopped. "I'll bring the picnic basket." He sat on his bed and noticed Derek. He was caught off guard. "Ok baby, talk to you later." He hung up.

"Way to put the moves on the ladies." He fist pounded his bro. "More like me everyday." He walked over to Edwin's piggy bank. "I need some money Ed." He shook the pig. "How much can you lend me?" Edwin tried to grab the piggy bank from him, but he always loses to Derek.

"How much do you need?" Did he just deny Derek?! That's unlike him. Why is Edwin being so much more like Derek these days?

"$2300" Edwin's eyes widened. That's a lot, even for him. But he did have it.

"Dude, what happened?" Why did his bro need the money anyways? "Why do you need so much cash?" Derek rolled his eyes and sat next to him on the bed. "Max and I got into a fight last night, which is why I have a black eye."

Edwin was waiting for the rest of the story. "And really screwed up the car, so I need to get it fixed. Dad and Nora don't know about this, so don't tell them." Edwin nodded his head and took the piggy bank from Derek. He opened it and counted through money.

Derek was waiting for him to get the money when he got a call from Casey. "Hello?" Casey started talking. "He's done fixing it already?" Casey talked again. "I will be there soon." Edwin had the money in his hand. Derek took it as he hung up his phone. "Thanks bro." He left the room.

Getting out of Casey's window was easy and he got back to the gas station quickly. He came as Casey and Paul were doing a secret handshake or something. "I'm back." He handed Paul the money and pulled out the keys to the car. "My baby's ok."

Casey smiled. They could finally go home. She stepped into the car waiting for Derek to come. It took a while but Derek got into the car and started driving home. They would be there soon.

…………

Lizzie opened the door of the house to see Jamie. "What do you want?" he walked inside and put his coat on the hanger.

"I wanted to apologize, I'm sorry for what I did." How could he say I'm sorry?

"You're sorry. You think you're sorry. You can't just say you're sorry after cheating on me." Jamie sat on the couch as Lizzie was pacing. She took her necklace from him off and tossed it into his lap. She was mad for sure.

"But Lacy just kissed me. I didn't mean anything by it." He didn't know what else to say. "That isn't why I broke up with you." Lizzie couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Then why did you break up with me?" She sat next to him. "I want to know, and please be honest." Jamie took her hand in his. He wasn't sure how she would handle the truth. They couldn't make eye contact with each other.

Derek and Casey walked in the door before they could talk anymore. "You are so obnoxious Derek." Casey said to him. They put their coats on the rack.

"You are the one who's obnoxious." Lizzie and Jamie just sat and watched the 2 bicker. Casey rolled her eyes. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Please, it's your fault Ralph got a pet squirrel." They were fighting to get up the stairs fastest. "At least he released it into the wild." They both got to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah sure, and it's your fault that his mom said you two would be cute together." Casey shook her head. This all happened in 20 minutes. The two disappeared into their rooms'.

Jamie and Lizzie took their attention to eachother again. "I broke up with you because, I…you probably don't wanna know." He trailed off, Lizzie held his hand but it didn't help.

"We promised when we started going out that we would tell eachother anything." She really wanted to know his answer. Jamie looked really nervous.

"I …" He mumbled something. Lizzie gave him a questioning glace. "I …" He mumbled a little less but she still couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Don't worry, I won't get mad or anything." She didn't care if he was with another girl or gay or something. She just wanted to know.

"ok." He took a deep breath. "I just can't do this anymore" That isn't right. "No! I'll just tell you. I know you like Edwin." Wow he couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth. So sudden and loud. Lizzie slapped him.

"What makes you think I like Edwin?" She didn't know what he was saying, she had no feelings for her step-brother that way. "I don't like him, I like you." Lizzie started walking towards the door.

"Well it seems like it." He should explain. "When you walk by him he looks at you the way I look at you. You guys are with eachother almost all the time and you guys help eachother with relationship problems." But Edwin and Jamie had grown to be almost best friends.

"But you guys hang out all the time, wouldn't you figure something like that out earlier?" A thought came to her head, "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. That's it!"

A light bulb went off in her head.

"Well, I guess you're right." He still liked her but stood next to her by the door. "What should I do now? I still wanna go out with you."

"Don't worry." Lizzie had a strange gleam in her eye. "I have a plan to show if he really likes me or not. But I don't like him and I want to keep going out with you too." She squeezed his hand then opened the door for him. Jamie left and started walking home.


	17. Test

Casey was in her room changing. She knew what happened last night wasn't right, but Derek was at least acting normal again. She couldn't clip her necklace just right. Derek came in.

"Need any more help?" Derek said while coming up behind her. Casey jumped in her seat. He grabbed the necklace and clasped it together. "So what are you doing next weekend?" He asked her.

Casey was frozen in her seat. "What do you mean?" She asked innocently. Derek raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to the mall with Emily." She told him. She decided to see how he would react.

"That's nice." He said in a flat tone. Casey turned in her chair to see him leave in anger and slam his door. "That was a close one." She muttered to herself. Casey turned on her computer to talk with someone, anyone that could help her ease her mind.

Nobody was on IM so she logged off. Laying down on her bed she thought about the previous night. She jumped off and tried to think of who would be available. "Paul!" She said with joy.

She could talk to him about anything, just leaving out details she didn't need to mention. "He should be in his office on a Sunday afternoon, right?" She questioned herself. "No. He's at the auto shop." She realized.

Casey jogged down the stairs and grabbed her jacket off the hook. She saw her step-dad reading the newspaper. "George, I'm gonna go for a walk." She said to him. He looked over at her and set the paper down on the dining room table.

"Just be home before dark." He warned. Casey opened the door and waved goodbye to him. She stepped to the end of the driveway to see Derek knocking on Emily's door. She quickened her pace and didn't look back.

She knew something bad was about to happen. She walked as fast as she could and called Emily on her cell to warn her. "Hey Emily." She said to the phone. She explained that Derek had bad intentions and to make him leave.

But Emily asked what Casey was talking about because Derek hadn't done anything yet. Casey was at the auto shop. She told Emily to be careful and hung up as Paul handed some car keys to a couple.

The woman was pregnant, probably only a few months though. Then Casey though for a second. "Paul." She said in a small voice. He turned and wondered why she was back. "Can I talk to you?" She asked sheepishly.

"I have another car I need to work on. But we close in half an hour if you could come back then." He said questionably. Casey nodded and gave him a fake smile. She sat on a bench outside of the motel and got to the internet on her phone.

She searched 'how early can you take a pregnancy test after sex?' and found a clinic website. She looked around and found a convenience store down the street. She scanned the isles for a pregnancy test.

She found one and purchased it. There was a bathroom in the store that she could use. The door was shut as her phone started to ring. She pressed a button on the side to stop the sound and set it on the edge around the sink.

She opened the box and took out a pregnancy test. She sat on the toilet holding it for two minutes before using it. She placed it where her phone was an opened her phone. It was a text from Emily.

'You were right. He had bad intentions…' It said. Casey immediately thought of the worst. He watch rang. Tears were filled in her eyes when she picked up the test. Even though her vision was blurred she saw a +.

She began crying hard immediately. Her best friend was probably dead or almost dead and she was pregnant. She checked the clock and had to get back to the auto shop. She ran and felt the wind bite her face.

"Paul this is an emergency." She said as he took a key out of a lock. The test was in her purse with the plastic cover on the end so it wouldn't change. They went into his office and they sat across from eachother.

It reminded her of his office. She was lost in her thoughts. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked her. Casey rubbed smudged eyeliner from her eyes. It would be a long talk.

"Well remember what I told you before?" She asked him. Paul nodded and looked worried. "Well the person I was talking about was Derek." She started. "Well let me start from the beginning." She told him.

"Derek messed up my laptop so I had to use his. But on it he had this creepy file all about me and how he loves me and it said 'I love her but she has to go' and I STILL don't understand what that means." She took in a deep breath.

"And then the next day he drugged a piece of pie that Sam ate and now Sam is dead. And then I came and talked to you. But I didn't follow your advice because anyone that I could tell is on Derek's list." She took out Derek's list and handed it to Paul. "I slipped it from his pocket last night." She put her hand over her mouth. She'd said too much.

"Uh. Anyways. Then the next night he came into my room and told me that I knew what he wanted and then just left. I was really scared because we were alone and he could hurt me. He does play hockey after all" The clock on the wall said that she had an hour before she needed to be home. "The next day I went to Emily's house and Derek was watching from a tree outside her window and then he gave her some pill so she acted all weird and kissed me. Then he wrote her name on the list but she's back to normal, sorta." She slouched in her seat.

"The next night he came and accused me of being jealous because Emily's like him for 10 years. But you already know that. But I told him no and he was mad, but went to his room." She grabbed a tissue and wiped some tears but they kept flowing down. "The next day he asked out Kendra and accused me of being jealous of HER. Which I wasn't. So I set him up on a double with Ralph and Amanda. I said 'Derek, don't do anything TO Kendra" and he said "I won't do anything WITH Kendra." Isn't that creepy?" She asked.

She waited for an opinion from Paul, who was still waiting for all of this to sink in. "Going on. That night I had this dream where he killed everyone and then almost raped me but then I woke up. Then when I was almost sleeping again he came into my room and I asked why he killed Sam." She tore up the wet tissues in her lap. "He said it made him happy. Then he kissed me on the cheek and left. The next day he killed Noel with poison or something and then drove me to this lake area for Saturday. Which was last night."

She didn't look in Paul's eyes because she figured they would show shame in her. "Friday night I was away from Derek for like an hour so I wrote just kinda sat around. The next day I went to movie with Lizzie and then I kinda got stuck under Derek's bed while he picked his next target which was Sheldon. Whom he didn't kill yet. That's a little odd. Still, the next night he forced me on this date and kissed me in my room. Just a little peck then I got up and screamed for him to leave. But then we left. He made me dinner."

She took one peek at Paul's face and saw it was blank. "Then he said I was the closest I ever got to love and I didn't know what to do. Then he almost raped me but I got away and swam as far as I could in the lake I said we were at. He swam after me and gave me a REAL apology and then he cried." She almost smiled through the crying but held it in. "Then Max showed up and started harassing us. He and Derek fought even thought I tried my best to stop it. After some fighting I got Max to go home and got Derek to not have sex with me." She couldn't believe she just said the word sex to her guidance counselor. It was awkward.

"So, we got a suite at the motel and then we were sleeping when I had a bad dream about Max coming after us. Then we told eachother that we loved eachother and…" She stopped there. Paul was confused. "I had sex with him. This is all my fault." She put her hands to her face and started crying loudly. Paul came to kneel at her side.

"Casey this is not your fault." They hugged for a while and she cried on his shoulder. Casey opened her purse and held out the pregnancy test. He couldn't believe it at first but knew it was very possible. "It's all going to be ok."

They both stood. She was supposed to be home 5 minutes ago. "I say you should confront Derek with your parents. They would know what to do after a total of 5 kids." He advised. Casey opened the door.

"But Paul that's not everything." She admitted. "I really think I love Derek. What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. She'd stopped crying but felt completely broken. "Why do I feel like this?" She asked.

"Well I think you're going through a lot of post-traumatic stress. You're body doesn't know really how to compute all the recent events. You should definitely tell your parents everything you told me and talk to Derek about your feelings." He told her.

Casey nodded and started walking home. George and Nora were out when she was back and there was dinner in the microwave for her. She didn't want to eat that and threw it in the trash.

She made herself a healthy and nutritious dinner. If she was gonna have a baby she might as well do her best to keep it healthy. But then her mind wandered to the fact that she was having a baby. She didn't want one but couldn't think of killing this child.

She ate and then knocked on Derek door. "I need to talk to you downstairs." They went to the backyard that was fenced off and Derek was confused. "I need to tell you something." She said.

Derek slid his arm around her shoulder and she kept it there. "I'm….You remember last night?" She asked. Derek smiled and nodded. "Well I'm having………….I'm… Pregnant Derek." She said in a sad voice.

Derek stood up. "What?" He asked. He was in complete denial. "You can't be." He said. They were both surprised that he wasn't getting into a rage or something like that. He was completely.

"I am." She pulled the test out of her back pocket and gave it to him. "I'm having a baby Derek."


	18. Conference

AN: I'm sorry for taking forever to update this story. But I'm gonna write a lot because I'm like super hyper tonight. But I'm a little sad because I think we're getting towards the end of the story. But not yet. So here we go.

They sat for a while. Then they hugged for a long time. "I have something else to tell you Derek." Casey told him. Derek cocked his head to the side. "I do think I love you." She said. They both smiled.

"I love you too Casey." Derek said to her. They kissed eachother when George and Nora came home. "Should we tell them?" He asked. Casey was unsure herself. Then she shook her head.

They snuck upstairs and went into their own rooms. Casey decided to go to bed earlier than usual. She didn't know what too feel inside. She just had this feeling that everything was going to be ok.

[the next morning]

Casey woke up with a headache. She knew that she would have to tell George and Nora eventually. "I need to talk to you 2." She said while helping clean up breakfast. "But I need Derek here." She added.

Derek came down the stairs and joined Casey on the couch. Their parents were curious. They were holding hands. That made them really curious. "We have an announcement." Casey declared.

The tension rised. But Derek was the one to blurt it out. "Casey and I are going out." He announced. "And we had sex." Nora and George grew furious almost immediately. They squeezed their hands.

"I can't believe you two." Nora said while looking Casey in the eye. "How did this happen?" Casey knew that something bad would happen, but not this.

"Mom. I know it's hard for you guys to understand. But I LOVE Derek. I truly do. She looked him in the eyes and had a feeling that the moment was perfect. Derek put his other hand on top of hers.

"Derek." George said with fury. "I can't believe you would do this." Everyone looked down. There was silence for a few seconds. "You guys are too young to be in love." He also said.

Nora walked to the basement and Casey followed. "Just listen to me Mom." Casey said while grabbing Nora's arm. "I know that you're disappointed and upset but I'm not finished talking to you." She said.

"It's just. You guys are step-siblings. It isn't right." Nora said. Casey rolled her eyes and knew she had to tell her mom. "You're only 17." They were both starting to get a little emotional.

"I'm pregnant." Casey said. Nora almost fell back when she heard those words. "I get that you disapprove but I cannot get through this pregnancy without you. It was a mistake but I really am in love and I really am having a baby. I need your help." Casey said.

"I'm still upset but I'm going to help you because I love you. We can see if the doctor's available sometime today." Nora said. They hugged then went upstairs. George was looking down at Derek.

"George I need to talk to you downstairs." Nora said trying to calm him. They went down to the basement. Casey leaned her head against Derek's shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"What did she say to you?" He asked.

"She said she was going to be supportive of this baby even though she doesn't approve of us." Casey told him. Derek kissed her on the cheek. They sat together until George and Nora came back up.

"Listen, we talked it over." Nora started. "We aren't too sure about your relationship but we will live with it." George nodded. Everyone smiled a bit. Casey got off the couch.

"I think I'm gonna go tell Lizzie and Marti now. Derek can talk to Edwin." Casey explained. She stole away to the stairs. She knocked on Marti's room. "Hey Marti." Casey started. "We're going to go to Lizzie's room."

Lizzie and Marti sat on Lizzie's bed. Casey started pacing. "Well I have an announcement." Casey told them. "Well Derek and I are going out." She said. Lizzie and Marti were cool with it.

"But Derek and I had an accident and now I'm going to have a baby." Casey said. Marti seemed ok with everything but lizzie looked sad. "Are you guys ok with that?" She asked.

Marti was cheerful and went back to her room. "Liz what's wrong?" Casey asked. "I know you might be upset about me and Derek but I can't stand it when you're upset with me." Casey said. Lizzie nodded.

"I just can't really picture you and Derek you know." Lizzie said. Then she almost smiled. "But I know this will be good." She told her older sister. "My team is playing our championships game tonight and I'll play hard for my new little sibling." Lizzie giggled.

"I hope it's a girl." Casey said "I couldn't imagine having another Derek or Edwin." She laughed. Then Casey left the room and returned to the couch.

Derek was talking with Edwin. "So now Casey's pregnant." Derek finished a monologue about everything. Edwin nodded but had no idea if Derek was telling him the truth or not. "She's gonna be real emotional and cry and stuff so I need you to keep me from going crazy." Derek said with a laugh.

Derek walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. He was prepared for the worst but all the people in the room were smiling.


	19. Emergency Room

AN: This is the last chapter. =( the ending is not what I originally planned (Derek goes to jail and stuff like that.) but I love how it turned out. I know there were kinks in the story but this was my first fanfic. I know that she couldn't tell she was pregnant and everything so soon, but I didn't want Casey just sitting there while Paul worked on cars so I threw that in right on the spot and rolled with it.

Casey was alone in the house that night. She was so mixed up inside. She had thrown up twice and been having a headache. She bought another pregnancy test just to be sure. Even thought her heart knew she was pregnant, her mind didn't compute it right.

Casey stepped into the bathroom. She opened the box and pulled out a plastic stick. She kept her phone in one hand because she remembered the text from Emily. After the time the directions said to wait Casey picked up the box.

She looked at the test and saw a -. "What?" Casey asked herself. Casey waited until the family came home then talked to her mom. "I took this test and it came out negative. What does that mean?" She wondered.

"It could mean a lot of things Casey." Nora stated. "But we are going to the doctor soon so she can tell you." Nora said. Casey nodded and went up to Derek's room. He answered the door and Casey went inside his room.

"Derek. I took this test and it came out negative and maybe it's right or maybe the other ones right." Casey explained to him. They kissed and then Derek looked at the test. "Will you come to the doctor with me and my mom?" She asked him.

"If you want me to." Derek answered. He grabbed his jacket and walked down the stairs with Casey. The 3 of them went to the doctor's office. In the waiting room Nora was reading a magazine and Derek was trying to calm Casey.

"What if I'm messed up and my hormones are just going crazy? Maybe im not having a baby, maybe im going into labor right now. No I couldn't be." Casey told herself. Derek rubbed her back and kept trying to calm her down.

"Casey McDonald." A nurse called from a hall. Nora and Derek stood up and started walking but Casey stayed in her seat. Derek came and pulled her up. They walked into a dark where the doctor had Casey lay down.

"You're definitely pregnant." The doctor said. "But from what I can tell you are both healthy and you are moving along fine." All of them smiled. They all got back in the car and drove home.

"See. You're ok Casey." Derek said while they were walking up the stairs. The house was sleeping Except Casey. She was awake for hours with her mind going over everything.

A week had gone by. The parents were still trying to get used to Derek and Casey holding hands and acting coupley. Edwin and Alex were going smoothly together. Lizzie's soccer team won championships and she got back together in Jamie. At school people noticed Casey's baby bump and gossiped about the pregnancy.

The morning came faster than it should have in Casey's mind. The family went out for breakfast but let Casey sleep in because of what was going on. She woke up about 20 minutes after the family left.

She had a nice breakfast and went to the bathroom feeling weird. Some blood was splotched on her underwear. "Am I having my period?" She muttered. But she couldn't have her period because she was having a baby. The doctor said so.

She saw some drops of blood fall into the water and she called the office. "Um yeah. I'm bleeding a little, is that normal?" She asked the phone. She was wondering because despite all her knowledge she didn't understand what was going on.

"A small amount of bleeding is normal." The doctor answered. Casey sighed and hung up the phone. She decided to take a shower. She stepped in and turned on the water. It was warm but not too hot.

Some more blood fell out of her but Casey ignored it. She stepped out of the shower 8 minutes later with a bad feeling in her stomach. She had been bleeding only a few drops at a time but now the flow start growing and becoming faster.

She almost slipped on the floor while bending over to puque. She didn't know what was going on. Her hair was dripping all over the tile. She knew something was wrong by now. Her phone was in her bedroom and she couldn't leave so she was stuck.

Blood was dripping down her legs and made a pool on the floor. "What's going on?" She asked through her crying. There was pain, inside her heart she knew that something tragic was going on.

The door opened and closed down the stairs. "Casey we're home." Her mom called up to her. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti dropped on the couch and turned on the TV. George took the mail in the kitchen to be sorted, it came early today, and Nora joined him.

Derek went up the stairs but couldn't find Casey in her room. "Casey where are you?" He asked. He heard crying coming from the bathroom. "Oh my god!" He said kneeling beside her.

"Derek get my mom." Casey demanded. There was puque in the toilet and blood seeping to the floor from Casey's wet body. Derek nodded and bursted out of the bathroom. He went and told Nora that she had to come upstairs.

Nora walked in the bathroom and gasped. "Casey are you alright?" Nora asked her daughter. Casey shook her head. "How long has this been going on?" Nora asked. Casey shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably around 20 minutes." Casey said in a voice that sounded weak. Nora ran down the stairs. She grabbed the phone but it slipped out of her hand. The 3 kids went to their rooms as instructed but didn't dare look in the bathroom.

"Hello? Oh thank god. I need an ambulance." Nora said anxiously to the phone. George went to Casey's room and grabbed some things from Casey's room to take to the hospital.

"Casey everything will be fine. Nora's going to get some help." Derek said while wrapping a towel around Casey and standing her up. She almost slipped and fell but Derek held her steady.

She sat on the toilet seat. Derek was propped on his knee at her side. He patted a towel on the floor to absorb some blood which was starting to stop flowing out. She felt lightheaded and dizzy.

She felt like she was the one that was the baby, not the person inside her. Sweat and tears covered her face. The car was ready for the family to go to the hospital. "Derek know that I love you." Casey said in a tiny voice. It was hard for her to speak.

"Casey I love you too." Derek said. "Nothing could ever change that." He also said. There was the small sound of sirens in the background of the busy street they lived by. Derek felt in his heart that he needed to do something.

Casey's vision started to blur. Everything was starting to become color instead of specific shapes. She heard the noise of an ambulance coming closer to the house. She felt Derek's hand on her back and shoulder.

There was a knock on the front door. She figured it was people coming to help her. "Don't worry Casey I'll be right with you in that ambulance," Derek said. Footsteps reached the bathroom.

Two pairs of hands lifter he up and put her on a stretcher. She was lifted into the ambulance. Derek and Nora sat as they started to drive. The rest of the family was going to wait for a call from the hospital before they left.

They were on their way to the hospital. Casey had a fever of 101.2 and felt nauseous. The people caring for her wiped of the blood on her legs. "Casey how are you feeling?" Nora asked her.

"What's going on mom?" Casey asked. Her vision was starting to focus again. She saw two blurry figures hooking her up to an IV.

They reached the hospital. She was taken to a room and placed on a bed to rest in. Her bleeding had stopped. The doctor took some regular test like blood pressure and heart rate. Then she noticed where the problem was coming from.

She got an ultrasound ready to check on Casey's baby. Casey was calling it 'perfect accident' because that was what it was. The doctor checked on the screen. Everything seemed normal except she couldn't see the baby.

She kept looking around but the baby was nowhere to be found. She knew what was going on and went to the waiting room. Derek was reading a car magazine and Nora was on the phone with George.

"Mrs. McDonald." The doctor said. Nora and Derek walked up to her. "Your daughter seems to have had a miscarriage. Her baby was all the blood you guys saw. I'm sorry." The doctor looked to her feet and looked back to them. Then she walked away to a different room.

They went into the room to find Casey asleep in a bed.


End file.
